Lucy era incrível
by Bih Portela
Summary: Lucy tinha o poder de unir todos ao seu redor. Brotherfic.


**Escrita dia 19/07**

**Para Nayla.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy era incrível<strong>

* * *

><p>Sr. Tumnus nunca iria cansar de admirar-se de Lucy. Ela era tão cheia de vida!<p>

Chegaria em sua casa e não se cansaria de olhar todos os seus livros novos com olhos arregalados, como uma criança (pois, na verdade, em espírito Lucy sempre seria uma criança).

Ela não se cansava de admirar tudo a sua volta com um enorme sorriso, enquanto girava pela sala dizendo que tudo aquilo era um milagre ("Oh, Sr. Tumnus, isso tudo é maravilhoso!").

Logo o fauno estaria girando e rindo com ela (pois o sorriso de Lucy era contagioso).

Sr. Tumnus realmente achava que o mundo precisava de mais pessoas como Lucy, que não se cansava de olhar tudo como se fosse a primeira vez.  
>Se tivessem mais pessoas como a jovem rainha talvez o mundo fosse melhor (ele dizia isso a ela e a moça que tomava chá junto com ele, a moça que já fora apenas uma garotinha a quem ele chama de "pequenina", sorria e dizia que era muita gentileza dele – mas o fauno estava apenas dizendo a verdade).<p>

A Rainha Lucy, a Destemida, era o coração de Nárnia, sempre distribuindo simpatia por onde passava, sempre disposta a prestar atenção, mesmo nos mais miseráveis (Lucy era incrível). 

* * *

><p>Para Peter foi complicado ver sua doce irmã Lucy começar a mirar homens com olhares maliciosos e abafar risadinhas.<br>Ainda mais complicado foi quando príncipes e reis começaram a pedir sua mão em casamento (embora pedissem mais a de Susan, Lucy não ficava atrás), o Grande Rei tinha dificuldade em conter seu ciúme.

E ainda havia alguns que tinham a ousada de cortejá-la na sua frente! Peter tinha que respirar fundo e contar até dez para não pular em cima do pescoço do sujeito (Lucy riria e rolaria os olhos diante de seu protecionismo exagerado. O Grande Rei lhe lançaria um olhar gelado e repreensivo, mas ela continuaria sorrindo amplamente. E logo, contra a vontade do loiro, ele estaria sorrindo também – fazer o quê se o sorriso de Lucy era contagioso?).

Lucy sempre seria sua pequena irmãzinha e ele sempre tentaria protegê-la de tudo – Peter fazia isso com todos os seus irmãos, mas com Lucy era em um grau mais elevado -, até que a Rainha Destemida, no alto de seus dezessete anos, disse – muito gentilmente, claro – que ela já estava grandinha o suficiente para ter namorados e que não, eles não iriam molestá-la (mas Peter continuaria a investigar a vida dos pretendentes, de qualquer forma) e que ele deveria maneirar no protecionismo.

Então foi surpreendente para Peter, que três anos depois, Lucy, no meio da noite, aparecesse no seu quarto alegando ter tido um horrível pesadelo e perguntando se poderia dormir com ele. Um sorriso se espalhou pelo rosto do Grande Rei enquanto ele se afastava para o lado, dando espaço para Lucy deitar (ele não pode evitar, com um sorriso irônico, perguntar, enquanto ela se aconchegava e recostava a cabeça em seu peito e ele envolvia-a num abraço, se a Rainha já não estava um pouco grandinha para dormir com o irmão mais velho por causa de um pesadelo.

Ele recebeu como resposta um grunhido que muito se assemelhava a "babaca". Peter desconfiava que não havia pesadelo nenhum e que era só uma desculpa para dormir com ele, como quando eles eram crianças. Mas ela não iria admitir nada, tampouco ele iria questioná-la. Era mais divertido e proveitoso provocá-la. A moça e seus métodos estranhos... – Lucy era incrível). 

* * *

><p>Apenas Lucy fazia levantar-se da cama extremamente cedo só para ter o prazer de acordar Peter – e Edmund iria acompanhar da porta (ele não se atrevia a fazer isso) com um sorriso torto, enquanto Lucy pulava na cama acordando de surpresa um Peter mal humorado (ele odiava acordar cedo), mas que logo estaria rindo e bagunçando os cabelos de sua irmãzinha ao ver o grande sorriso que ele carregava no rosto (pois o sorriso de Lucy era contagioso). Peter faria cosquinhas na jovem rainha, e logo os dois estaria rolando na cama, rindo, como se fossem duas crianças e não um Grande Rei e uma Rainha já adultos. E Peter levantaria os olhos e perceberia que Edmund estava ali. Ele lhe lançaria um sorriso e um olhar de censura, como se perguntasse por que ele deixara Lucy entrar ali (mas Ed sabia que Peter não estava realmente irritado), então o convidaria para se juntar a eles.<p>

Edmund ergueria os olhos pra o céu, pedindo a Aslan paciência e soltaria um suspiro resignado (mas logo estaria no meio, rindo alto, por ele não poderia deixar de participar. Apenas sua irmã mais nova para fazê-lo participar disso – Lucy era incrível). 

* * *

><p>Susan nunca mentia, era seu código de honra.<p>

Susan também era a "mãe" da família, era por isso que Lucy e Edmund vinham a ela quando estavam com problemas - Peter vinha quando queria saber o que seus irmãos mais novos estavam aprontando.

Ela ficou totalmente surpresa consigo mesma quando se viu mentindo para seu irmão mais velho e seu rei, dizendo que não, Lucy não tinha nenhum namorado ("Ninguém está deflorando sua irmã, Peter!"). Ainda mais surpresa ficou ao ver-se ajudando nos encontros às escondidas que Lucy tinha enquanto tentava criar coragem para revelar a Peter que tinha um namorado. E logo após os encontros se ver compartilhando segredos com a sua pequena irmã (Susan até tentava se fazer de séria, mas logo estava dando risadas junto com Lucy - seu sorriso era contagiante).

Então Susan estava mentindo (não, não mentindo. Ocultando a verdade - era diferente. Susan nunca mentia.) não apenas a Peter, mas a Edmund também, que se mostrara tão ciumento quanto o Grande Rei.

Ah... Apenas Lucy para fazer Susan agir assim (realmente, Lucy era incrível). 

* * *

><p>Lucy era tudo o que Aravis não esperava de uma rainha.<p>

Ela era doce e gentil, estava sempre distribuindo sorrisos.

Totalmente diferente das grandes senhoras da Calormânia, com seus narizes empinados e porte arrogante. Lucy era simples.

De fato, as visitas dos reis e rainhas de Nárnia para a Arquelândia eram sempre uma festa.

Aravis logo virara muito amiga da jovem rainha e em pouco tempo estava fazendo coisas que não costumava fazer no alto de toda a sua seriedade (Ela não era Corin, que apesar de quatorze, agia como uma criança de dez!).

Como quando as duas, no verão passado, haviam roubado petiscos do banquete que viria a seguir.

Aravis ainda não sabia como Lucy a convencera a participar da traquinagem, mas quando se deu conta do que havia feito, ela já estava rindo estrondosamente com a Destemida (pois o sorriso de Lucy era contagiante).

O mais surpreendente, porém, foi quando, no dia seguinte, o rei Luna as chamou para perguntar se tinham visto alguém roubar algo da cozinha (ele as olhava incisivamente, e Aravis desconfiou que ele sabia de tudo, só esperava um confissão), Lucy, surpreendendo-a totalmente, piscou os olhos, fingindo-se de desentendida e deixou toda a culpa recair sobre ela. Aravis não imaginara que a jovem rainha fosse tão cínica (Embora ela devia ter percebido esse traço da personalidade da garota quando ela e Susan a empurraram para momentos constrangedores com Cor, lhe dando sorrisos maliciosos e falando sem som: "Vai lá, garota!").

Não importa quem, mas todos que conheciam a jovem rainha poderiam dizer com certeza: Lucy era incrível.


End file.
